"The Take Over, the Breaks Over"
""The Take Over, the Breaks Over"" (rendered with quotation marks as part of its title on the album track listing) is a song by American rock band Fall Out Boy and the third single from their third studio album Infinity on High (2007). The song impacted radio on August 7, 2007.The music composition was inspired by vocalist and guitarist Patrick Stump's love of David Bowie, specifically the song "Rebel Rebel"; the lyrics were penned by bassist Pete Wentz. The song's title is a reference to Jay-Z's 2001 song "Takeover". The single found its greatest success in Australia, peaking at No. 17 on the singles chart there and finishing at No. 90 on the year-end chart. The song's music video won a Canadian MuchMusic Video Award for People's Choice: Favorite International Video, beating Flo Rida, Kanye West, Rihanna, and Timbaland. It was also nominated for Best International Video – Group at the ceremony but lost to Linkin Park's "Bleed It Out". ""The Take Over, the Breaks Over"" features two guitar solos performed by guest guitarists Ryan Ross (formerly from Panic! at the Disco) and Chad Gilbert (from New Found Glory). It was also released as a 7" vinyl in countries including the UK. The song is featured on the Nintendo DS game, Guitar Hero: On Tour Decades. It is also featured as a downloadable song for Guitar Hero 5. Music Video Technical Information Alan Ferguson directed the music video for the song, having worked with the band previously. Sheira Rees-Davies and Luke Joerger handled production duties. Post production and VFX work was done by Jeff Spangler. The music video is shot in grayscale and was filmed in one day. Plot The video begins with Hemingway (Pete's dog), who is lying with Pete on his couch. The camera zooms into his mind (which, as it is doing so, is set to some of Fall Out Boy's earlier songs such as "Grand Theft Autumn / Where Is Your Boy" , "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" and "Dance, Dance") to where Alex Wolff (from The Naked Brothers Band) is posing as Pete with Hemingway, as if being a younger Wentz. Then the band is performing the song. As they sing the chorus, strange things begin to happen such as Patrick growing a steak body and a cat head, along with breakdancing mailmen and cat ladies appearing (including dancer Olivia Cipolla). Through the guitar solo, an angry mob appears and blames the band for changing (a reference to the band's changing genre from a more punk rock sound to a more pop rock/pop-punk sound as stated on many blogs and fan sites on the web) and they start throwing objects at the band and harassing them. Hemingway then comes in and tells the mob "Give the boys a break. Everybody changes. I mean, look at me, I used to be tiny." The fans then agree and the band continues to play as the fans, the breakdancing mailmen and cat ladies all dance along. Suddenly, the dance ends when Pete falls over, knocking Hemingway out of his dream and causing him to jump off the couch and end the video. Chart performance The single found greatest success in Australia where it peaked at No. 17 on the ARIA singles chart, becoming the third consecutive top 20 single from Infinity on High in that region. It finished at No. 90 on the year-end singles charts in Australia. Despite spending six weeks in the UK Top 75, ""The Take Over, the Breaks Over"" became the band's first single to fail to chart in the UK Top 40 since all the singles from Fall Out Boy's 2003 Take This to Your Grave album failed; it peaked at No. 48 in the UK Singles Chart on July 8, 2007. It dropped down to No. 56 the following week before rising again to No. 48 during its third week. The song reached No. 30 in New Zealand. Weekly charts Year-end charts Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Infinity on High Category:Infinity on High songs